Portals
by campy-chan
Summary: This is a story about a girl who can go to many different dimensions. She goes to the world of D-gray man first to do a mission that was assigned by a scientist. She travles to these dimensions with her Friends Winter and Rin its not all about D gray man there will be other stories in it like bleach or naruto I'm putting it under d gray man first then all the others later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever please read&review I need this to keep up my writing sprit this is going to be under d gray man crossover but there will be many different cross overs in this fan fiction ok so if you don't like that keep on moving |..|,**

Hi I'm Noel I was born on Christmas as you can tell by my name if you know French. I'm 16 years old and I would be in grade 11. In my world we have keys that can lead to other dimensions, not like other earths but like your favourite TV show. Most TV shows were based of these dimensions. The keys were made even before we went to the land of fairy tail. What I have to do about this is I was a tester of these keys. How you might ask was a 16 year old a tester of such a dangerous thing first the check was fat second I need money I ran away from home.

I ran away because I felt like I didn't belong. I ran away in grade 9 the very first day of grade 9 I put a note on Facebook that said "I'm sorry but I'm leaving for good I never belonged on the last day of school last year no won said goodbye to me I tried to say goodbye but people just nudged me off. Even my friends just waved me off I wasn't good enough I'm sorry but I didn't feel good that day I walk home crying. I got home and I put my strongest face on just to be greeted by my really best friends my to dogs Stettler and Biko I loved them and I'm heartbroken to leave them. My family is never home my mom works till 7:00 an goes to bed at 9:00 my brother is always in the basement my dad works away from home so I only see him for a week every 2 months I didn't belong there. I thought to just end it, or fake my own death but I decided to run away. You won't see me because I will be hidden if you want to see me one last time meet me at the park by are school at 6:00 in the morning" That day no one but my family came to see me off.

Now I test gate keys to other dimensions. Here's a list of all the dimensions we have so far.

Bleach

Fairy tail

D gray man

Hunter x hunter

Naruto

Sword art online

Attack on titan

One piece

Drangonball z

High school of the dead

Those are all the dimensions keys. The dimension keys have been put up for sale but know dare uses them because you can't get back if you enter one of the demotions. You are probably asking how I got back, well that's because there is only 10 keys made that can get you back to the real world and I have one well all the testers do there's 9 tester including me. That one extra has been for sale for a long time it goes for 1 billion dollars so no one has bought it.

My new best friend is a tester with me but she is really young she is the youngest tester her name is funny because it goes so well with my name here name is Winter she doesn't have a last name because I found her when she was 6 so when I first left I have traveled with her since then now she's 10. She doesn't talk to anyone but me so I talk for her. She has long brown hair done up into 2 ponytails on the side of her head. She has beautiful grey eyes and wears a cream coloured dress with t-shirt sleeves. She carries a ratty matted old Bunny with her. I love her.

I go on missions with her and one other his name is Rin I guess you can say I like him I mean like like him. We first met at the tester exams he makes me laugh and has a good sense of humor. He has Black short guy hair, he wears a hoody but without the sleeves they look like they have been torn off, and his pants are just blue jeans.

In the exam is just to see how tough you are and to see if you got what it takes to be a tester.

Phase one

Fight a bear. Yeah I know animal cruelty but I beat the bear. Winter fought the bear. She did better than most the guy testers. She one tough kid. Rin fought to bear and almost lost. It was funny don't mean to boast but I was way better.

Phase two

Do a triathlon if you don't know what that is you bike then run and then swim. In the triathlon I came in second Rin in forth and Winter in Fifth you had to make top 30 out of 150 to move on. I came in first in running third in biking and second in swimming. Rin came in second in the running and fourth in the rest. Winter came in Fifth in everything.

Phase three survival of the fittest

We were put up agents each other until there were 20 people left. We were in a forest and Rin and Winter stay in hiding while I went and kick butt. And almost got killed by the guy who came in first in the triathlon but luckily Rin through a bolder at him and even more lucky he was the 21 person so it was over

Phase Four

The judges decided who would be the 9 testers.

Being a tester at first was to use the keys and see if you were in the right dimensions and explore and take photos of it. Now what testers do is to go into a dimension that is assigned to us and collect what was assigned to us. We testers can chose what powers we want in that world by thinking of it when were in the portal to the dimensions. The testers make groups and the take a job from the scientists. The first job we took was to collect an Akuma bomb shell. It was loads of fun meeting Allen and the gang but I will tell you that next chapter.

**Okay so this is going to be a crossover of many many different animes Noel goes to all the demotions listed on the list that I wrote. Review this please I need you guys to review my story Please review I'm out |..|, the devil horn rock and roll hand sigh thing **


	2. Chapter 2 to the world of d gray man

**Hey I'm updating to chapters at once ok deal with it love hug your computer I don't care to chapters review please it makes me feel real good sorry if there not really long I'm not so good at long writing |..|, **

This is going to be my first mission ever since were all done investigating the dimensions. So basically what the scientist told me is. "You three are going into the d gray man world to collect three Akuma Bullets." I said isn't if you get hit by one you die He said "yes that is true but if you are a parasitic type exorcist you can rid the toxins from your body" Then I said all we have to do is imagine are self as a parasitic type exorcist while in the portal he said "yes" so I guess were off to the world of d gray man.

Noel Pov

"Hey Rin are you ready yet we got to go" I said

"Yeah yeah don't get you panties in a wod" said Rin

"Winter said you don't have to be so mean to me" I said for Winter

"I was just thinking of the weapon I would have in in my body" Rin said

"Yeah well me and Winter already know ours" I said while Rin nodded her head

"You do Noel what is it" he said sheepishly

"My hands going to turn into a scythe blade when I activate it and to make it even cooler I will be wearing a black clock with white fur on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom rim and the top collar of the long cloak jacket."

"Well that's cool" said Rin

"I'm not done yet if my arm isn't enough I can make my arm in to a scythe and then use it with my right hand" I said

"What will winters be" said Rin

"She going to have angel wing and can fly and slice right through the Akuma. When she activates it she will be wearing a white dress." I said for Winter

"What will your power be" I said with curiously

"Easy I like guns so my arm will turn in to a gun a shoot green orbs" Rin said

"Well what are we waiting for lest go see the world of d gray man" I said with a huge grin

"Open gate to d gray man" I shouted

We nodded and we walk through the portal

In the anime worlds me look the same but only anime style but you guys still don't know what I look like I have long hair curly hair like Mavis from fairy tail but my hair is white now because I had a birth defect when I was a kid. I wear black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt white combat boots and a cream cloak kind of like Ichigo's when he saves Rukia but down to my ankles. I wear the cloak so none of my old friends will know who I am.

"Hey Noel do you know where we are" said Rin

"Yeah this is the main head coaters of the exorcist" I said

"So how do we get up there" said Rin with a head tilt from Winter

"Easy we climb Smartass" I said

"gah are you serious look how high it is" Rin said with a shock look on his face

"Come on or me and Winter will leave you be hide" As we were already climbing

"I'm coming" as Rin started to climb

We were up on the hill and this stone face thing started to yell at us.

"I will know inspect you guys to see if you are akumas" said stone face

"Ok but I will assure you were not…" I was cut off by stone face

"AKUMA AKUMA AKUMA" yelled stone face

"What where's the Akuma" I said

"I think he thinks you are a Akuma" whispered Winter in my ear

"What I'm no akuma" I said

"A pentacle is a sigh of an Akuma" said stone face

"Where's the pentacle" I said

"On your hand A…Akuma" stone face said

"I told you I'm not a Akuma from were I'm from that a sigh…" I was cut off again by a sword pointed at my neck

"Gah what the hell who are you" I said to a man with a long navy blue ponytail

"Shut up akuma" he was interrupted by a silver haired boy pulling him away from me

"Thanks" I said to the boy

"She not an Akuma bakanda" said the boy

"Be quit moyashi" said the bluenette

The bluenette went inside the castle looking thing and left me the boy Winter and Rin.

"Thanks" I said with a sigh of relief

"You're welcome, but do you mind telling me why you have a Akuma pentacle on you hand" the boy said

"If you tell me you name" I said

"My name is Allen Walker" He said

"I'm Noel that's Winter and that guy is Rin, on my hand is not an Akumas pentacle it is a tattoo a star shape like mine means I am a runaway an approved runaway" I explained

"I see it's nice to meet you, Are you here to join the order?" said Allen

"Yup were all exorcists" Rin said

"Greater I will bring you in" said Allen

Kamoui's office

"So you guys are all exorcists" Komui said

"A yeah" I said Allen was in the room with a new girl we met her name is Lenalee brother of Komui

"Do you know what type of innocence you have" said Komui

"Yup we do were all parasitic" I said with a huge grin

"What all of you guys are" Allen said all most falling over

"Do you guys mind demonstrating?" Komui asked

"Ok I will go first" I said

"Innocence activate" I said

In a flash of green light my hand was a scythe blade

"Ah I see, Next please" said Komui

"Ok I will go" said of Rin

Puff of green light and Rin's arm was a gun canon thing

"Allen you had something like that right?" ask Komui

"I did" Allen nodded

"And we saved the best for last" I said

Winter mouthed the words innocence and in a white light Winter had wings angel wings

"She's so pretty" said Lenalee

"I never seen innocence like her's before" said Komui

"Now it's time for my fun" said Komui with an evil smile

"ahhhh gah stop what are you doing" I screamed

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Rin

"…" Winter didn't scream

"Time to go see hevlaska" said Kamoui

I was picked up by a wearied dragon lady but I wasn't afraid something about her felt nice

"7%, 15%, 37%, 45%, 67%, 78%, 89%, 99%, your syncro rate is 99%" said the lady

Rin's syncro rate was 86% and Winter's was 96%.

''My My I have never seen syncro rates this high" said Kamoui

**Hi hi how's it going how's it going so do you guys like it so far remember review it makes me happy to read what you think oh yeah I don't own d gray man |..|,**


	3. Chapter 3 going home

**HEY how's it going no reviews so far I will give a shout out for the first person to review got it. This is going to be the last chapter for the d gray man part and next chapter will be on bleach I will update it here and also put it under bleach with the d gray man chapters on it to. |..|,**

Noel's Pov

"High that's got to be a good thing" I said

"Yeah in fact you are almost at the level to become a general." Said Komui

"Real" (I didn't mean to be this strong) I thought to myself

"Allen and my dear Lenalee do you think you could show them around" Komui said

"Sure we can" Lenalee said with a smile

"We will show you to your rooms first" Allen said

"Winter told me she wants to share a room with me" I said for winter

"Why does she not say that for herself" ask Lenalee

"I don't know, she only talks to me" I said while shrugging

"I guess that means she is a selective mute" said Rin

Winter's and my stomach growled loudly

"Umm do you think we can go the cafeteria first" I said with a chuckle

"I could go for some food to" Allen said while rubbing the back of his head

Time skip

"um Allen do you always eat that much" Rin ask

"I'm shocked that you don't" Allen said

"Why" Rin asked

"Parasitic types always eat a lot" we heard from a voice behind us

"Strike" he said as I turned around

"Umm ok hi I'm Noel and that's Rin and Winter" I said

"Hi my names Lavi" said Lavi

"it's nice to meet you" as we all gathered around a table to eat I order a meal that would feed my family I now know why I was so hungry.

"So are you cursed your hair is white like Allen's" Lavi asked

"Nope when I was born I had white hair my family said it was a birth defect" I said

"Well I can say you are hot" Lavi said

"Thanks "I said while blushing

Kanda walk up to us and said Komui wanted to talk to me and Allen so we all got up instead of just Allen and me.

"Umm so you guys are all going" Allen ask

"Yeah we kind of have to travel together" Rin said

"Ok I will come to" Said Lavi

We all walked to Komui's office

"Huh I wasn't expecting all you guys, looks like you met Lavi" said Komui

"Allen and Noel you guys will be going on a mission together "said Komui

"Ah we're going to need to …" I cut of Ring and said

"Yeah sure" I waved Rin off

"Ok then you will help a village that has been terrorizing by akumas looking for innocents" said Komui

"Ok let's go" Allen said

Time skip

On the train to the village

"Do you play poker" Allen asked with an evil grin

"Nope I do however gamble with dice" I said with an evil grin

"Really I never tried that before" said Allen

"Would you like to" I ask still having an evil grin on Allen put his back on and said

"Only if we gamble" he said

"Ok" I said with a chuckle

We were in first class train so one set of benches had a table.

"Are you ready" I said

"Sure but how do you play" Allen asked

"Well on my turn to call if it would be a high or low role" I explained

"On your turn you would do the same thing, If you wanted to make it more interesting you would call a specific number." I continued

"What happens if you get that number" Allen asked

"The bet doubles" I said with a grin

"Ok you're on" Allen said

The first roll I called low and rolled a 2 while Allen rolled a 5

"Damn" Allen cursed

"Give me Timcampy for the day" I said

"Fine" Allen gave me Tim and I put him on my head

Next roll Allen called high 6

"Getting gutsy are we" I said as I rolled

"Are you serious" Allen yelled

"I win" I said

"how did you roll a six" he asked

"I will take your boots but if they don't fit well you will go unscaved" I said

"yes they fit and since there's two on a double I get them both" I said with a big grin

"now what will I were on my feet " Allen whined

"here take mine" I said handing my boots to him

"why did you want mine then" Allen ask

"Because yours are better than mine" I said with a shrug as the train stopped

"Were here" Allen said while putting on my boots

Time skip

We were in the village as we saw monsters terrorizing the village

"Innocent activate" me and Allen said in unison

Me and Allen jumped into action by what I was told about akumas there looked to be 10 level 1's 2 level 2's and a girl and guy with ash colour skin and a row of 7 crosses on their heads I'm not sure if there akumas or not.

"Allen who are those too" I said as I pointed to them

"they are from the clan of Noah" he said with a disgusted look on his face

"like Noah from the Bible" I asked

"Yeah" he answered as we killed the last of them, I got the three Akuma bullets and put them in my bag

"So are they bad" I asked

"Yeah they are" Allen said

Allen's arm started to glow green when his hand turned into a hilt of a sword and pulled his arm turned into a sword was talking to them.

"Well I might as well join Allen" I said and did the same as my arm turned into a scythe

"Noel you can do that to?" Allen said while looking surprised

"Breaking point Grim reaper " I said

"Ah what do we have here" said the girl

"Allen is this your relative" the girl asked

"No she is a new exorcist Road "Allen said

"Well I want to fight her can I Tiki" Road asked

"Go ahead I don't care" said the man called Tiki

All of a sudden the girl came up to me and pulled me through this weird door that looks like it should belong into Alice in wonderland.

"Noel!" Screamed Allen trying to grab me but was too late

"she will be ok we have to go soon and she likes her the worst thing she will do is turn her into a doll" Said Tiki lighting A cigarette.

"Ahhh" Allen screamed

In Roads dream world

"I like you you're going to be my friend" Road said

"Are we going to fight or not" I said

"Just wait" She said

"Ah Melenie do I have to" Road said out loud

"I got to go next time we can play" She said with a creepy smile

Roads world broke and I found myself outside next to Allen.

"did she do anything to you" Allen asked

"no she didn't" I said as I made the scythe back into my arm

"that's good while you were gone Tiki miki left right away and I found the innocents" Allen said

"Aw yeah now we can go back" I said with my signature grin

Time skip

"Um Komui we have something to tell you" Rin said

"That you're not from this world" he answered of us

"yeah how did you know" I asked

"some people like you came before to came 2 years ago and told us" Explained Komui

"Ahh I see" I said

"well we got to go were done a mission" I said

We waved go bye to a new friends and left through the portal

"Allen aren't those Noels boots? " Lavi asked

"yeah she beat me in gambling" Allen said while rubbing the back of his head

**HaHA I'm done how was that good d gray man wasn't it. I just had a lot of sugar and I am really bouncy like I said R&R please or else I will find the people who read this and stare at them. The next adventure Noel with go on is to the world of bleach. |..|, **


End file.
